User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 5
Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 5 "This is ridiculous," Karl sighed to himself, scratching his head in annoyance. This was the third destroyed monster nest that he had come across. And the third nest he was supposed to take care of. Not only that, but the blue crystals that had been left behind had damaged the terrain, and even a few surrounding farms. No one had been hurt, fortunately, but this mysterious beserker was causing a disturbance in the local villages with her trail of chaos. Suddenly, a soft rumble coming from the west grabbed his attention. As he searched the horizon for the source, he caught a glimpse of a blue crystal materializing in the air before plummeting to earth. His eyes widened and he quickly spurred his horse. It was time to stop this rampage. *** Zen was pushed back several feet by the force of the Siren's water. She planted her hands in the puddle around her feet and crystalized it, countering with a spiral of crystaline spears. The siren cried out as one of the shards pierced her arm. It recovered as Zen leapt into the air and created another crystal, vaulting it down like a javalin. The siren lifted it's hands, slicing the pillar in two with a wave of water. Zen fell through the torrent, landing on her feet and spring forward, stabbing the creature in it's torso. The siren let out a weak warble before crumpling to the ground. The summoner stared down at the motionless corpse before eyeing the wound in her arm. It was a minor gash--she wouldn't need Lancia to heal it. "Are you the one who's been killing all these monsters?" Zen turned slowly at the sound of the unfamiliar male voice. "...what about it?" She asked boredly. He frowned. "You do know...there are people you're putting in danger. You're reckless fighting is frightening people." Zen took a moment to glance around, catching sight of a farmer hurridly shepherding his flock away from the makeshift battle field. She looked back at the blue-haired warrior. "Like I said, what about it?" Karl furrowed his brow. This girl didn't seem to care about the villager's safety. "If you're not willing to stop endangering people's lives, then I'm going to have to stop you." He dismounted his horse, weilding his spear. A small smile crossed Zen's pale face. "You wish to fight? Very well. The beast I just destroyed proved to be quite boring anyway." She held her hand out, forming a crystal sword, pointing it's tip at him. "It's been a while since I've fought another human being." Such a sinister presence, Karl thought to himself grimly. He tightened his grip on his weapon and charged forward, swinging his spear through the air. She blocked it and kicked out with her leg, her foot catching him in the jaw. He grunted, but managed to stay on his feet, countering with another jab from his weapon. She leapt back. Hand outstretched, a crystal needle formed in her palm and she threw it. Karl ducked as it flew over-head, but quickly raised his weapon to block a second attack from above. He shoved Zen back and countered. The edge of the spear caught Zen's side and she fell to the ground, crying out in shock. She touched her side, drawing her hand back and staring at the blood. For a moment, she looked confused. Then, she laughed slightly, closing her fist. "You...you are strong..." Zen said quietly. "I wonder...if I possesed such strength....would father take me back?" Karl lowered his weapon slightly, caught off guard by Zen's comments. "...or..." She continued, clenching her fist, "I could just defeat you....that would be of equal gain to me..." She crystalized the blood in her hand and stood. "I will finish this fight. Category:Blog posts